


It's a great day

by quwarichi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quwarichi/pseuds/quwarichi
Summary: It's a great day, and Dean wants it to last.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 21





	It's a great day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote to see if I can write fluff and to take a break from my rigorous fic writing for my multichapter WIP, Jack save us all. It's not beta'd, but I did my best.

It’s been a great day. Dean sighs contentedly, pulling grass strands from the ground and letting them fluttered down from his hand like confetti. The day had been a good one, visiting Cas and spending the entire time outside and holding hands while walking through the orchard. Cas even got Dean to help him check on the bees, even though Dean is secretly terrified of the bees. But he knew Cas likes them, so persevere he did.

Right now, though, his head is in Cas’ lap, enjoying the sunset warmth on the lawn in front of Cas’ house. With all the chores done, they dug up a picnic blanket from one of the boxes in Cas’ attic, the one Cas is sitting on right now, leaning on his hand and Dean’s body stretched out horizontally on top of him, his fingers running through Dean’s hair. Dean closes his eyes and sighs again, shifting his shoulders so he’s more comfortable. Cas hums, the back of his hand brushing Dean’s cheek for a moment before going back to his hair and Dean’s eyes close, head lolling.

Dean could stay in this moment forever. He  _ wants  _ to stay in it forever.

“We should get married,” he says.

The fingers in his hair stop. Dean opens his eyes at the loss of the relaxing sensation to find Cas staring at him with his clear blue eyes, wide and surprised.

“Really?” Cas asks.

Dean swallows, reaching up to touch Cas’ cheek and hold his face. “Yeah. Let’s get married.”

The smile he gets in return is so radiant all the crap Dean’s been through in his life up until this point feels worth it.

“Alright.” Cas agrees.

“Cool,” Dean grins, pushing up to his elbows and connecting their lips for a moment before lying back down, this time with an arm supporting his head. “Does this mean we’re engaged?”

“I believe so,” Cas’ fingers find Dean’s hair again, combing through it. His other hand finds Dean’s and interlaces their fingers together. “I love you.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

It’s a great day, and now there are more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://quwarichi.tumblr.com) to yell at me to write, yell at me about destiel, or yell at me for anything else.


End file.
